Duo's Book
by Jesse-chan
Summary: Hn, not much to say, just like the title says. okay, 3 new chapters, i wrote 'em, but i had to type 'em. thanx to my beta reader 4 typing 'em!
1. Duos Book Prolouge

Duo's Book - Prolouge  
  
I'm kinda excited. Dr. G told me that instead of destroying Deathscythe, I should steal it to try to liberate the colonies from OZ and the Alliance. I'm gonna go to earth now, and I can't wait because I have never been to earth.AHHHHHHHHHHH! I hope this trip goes well.I'm so excited! Duo Maxwell.  
  
This is the prolouge of a long series kinda thing for Duo.bear with me if it gets boring, please.^_^ 


	2. Duos Book Chapter 1

Duo's Book  
  
Warnings: Duo POV, may become yaoi, all up to you readers out there. Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Gundam Wing. If u file a lawsuit, and win, all that u will get is some gum and pocket lint.  
  
Ya know, I've decided to keep a journal thingy so that I can write a book once this whole ordeal is over with. It all starts when I was a kid. But right now, all that you need to do is read. Remember that this is only a tiny, itsy bitsy part of my book-to-be.  
  
I live in a war torn world, ya know. I didn't know how to handle it as a kid. Well, I'm still considered a kid, really, because I'm only 15, but I don't think that I'm still a kid. So, in my haste not to join the wanna be pacifists, I joined the Sweepers, a group of people who kinda own a junkyard and stuff, but I'm still not too clear on that, even if I've been with them for over 5 years.but I digress. Moving on, I just wanted to get this whole stupid war over with. I eventually met this mad scientist called "Dr. G," and he taught me to pilot a mobile suit, which I fondly call Deathscythe, and I became very skilled under his instruction. But still, I just wanted to help the colonies, but I wasn't allowed to. That is, until one fateful day, when I found that my pal Deathscythe was going to be used to kill A LOT of innocent people. I was going to blow it up, but instead I stole it. I have just arrived on earth, now. Dr. G told me to write in you, should I ever need to talk to anybody, but I'm just going to write in you like a diary. Right now, though, I need to go kick some butt. I'll write more later.  
  
A/N: this isn't necessarily what I think drove duo to join anybody and fight in the war, this is just what I get from the manga and episodes and things like that. So, please don't flame me, I'm just a lowly writer interpreting what I see as Duo's views. Also, this will only be part of the whole, as said above. I may add things not in the manga, series or movie, it all depends. Please R&R. Also, this will also be really long, describing the intervals that Duo isn't on screen so that it will all make sence, okay? Okay. 


	3. Duos Book Chapter 2: Heero Yuy

Duo's Book: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Today I met this boy; I don't quite know how to explain him. All that I about him is that he's got a Gundam, like me, and that I don't think that I like or trust him. This girl showed up; I recognized her as Vice Foreign Minister Darlins daughter, Relena, I think. Well, I thought that he was going to shoot her, and I made the mistake of shooting him. Twice. Once in the arm, and again in the leg. Now that I think about it, I also think that he's really stupid, or really brave. Or maybe just plain suicidal, I don't know. Because after I shot him, he practically drowned himself. I'm not sure what's to become of him, but we were both going for the same goal. I'm asking Dr. G about him right now. Hmmm, seems that his name is Heero Yuy, doubt that it's his real name, though. Got some stats. Age: 15, Height: 156 cm/5'2", Weight: 47 kg/94 lbs., Birthplace: L1 colony, Nationality: Japanese, Hair: brown, Eyes: blue. Sounds good lookin', if ya ask me.oh well, if he gets in my way, me ans Deathscythe here will take care of him. Not much else happened. Oh. Yeah, he left his gundam in the sea, and I pulled it out for him.maybe I'll go and see if he wants it back. Ya never know when a gundam will come in handy!  
  
A/N: What do you think? Is it maybe a bit OOC? Do you think I should make it yaoi? I probably will; I like yaoi.Please R&R!!! Should I make it more humorous? I don't know. I need opinions, people!!! Eh he he he! 


	4. Duos Book Chapter 3: The unbreakable Hee...

Chapter 3 - The Maniac  
  
If u want to see a disclaimer, look at past chapters.  
  
This story kinda tells all of the series with Duo in it as a kinda journal thingy. Some might consider this a spoiler. Sorry this wasn't put on the other chapters; I didn't think about it till I was writing this chapter(.  
  
Remember that 'Heero Yuy' guy? Well, after I shot him, he went and jumped onto a thingy with missiles on it - intending to blow up himself and his gundam. Well, he did succeed in one thing: almost killing himself! Anyways, I felt kinda bad for him, being hauled of to the hospital and all. So, I decided to get him outta there. It was so amazing! He was able to regain conciseness without increasing his brainwaves or anything! Well, we got out with minimal problems (only having to blast one wall away) but the thing is, he said some thing like 'mission accomplished' and he wouldn't open his parachute! (We jumped off of the 50th floor) He almost killed himself again, the baka! So, I took him to fix his gundam. The only problem: in the fall he broke his leg! And you wanna know what he did about it? I'll tell ya! He popped it right back into its socket, hardly making any indication that it hurt. It was so gross! He's a crazy maniac, I SWEAR! He'll get us all killed on day, too, mark my words. Yeah, and what he did so that he wouldn't hurt his leg even more was kinda primitive; he strapped a wrench to his leg. It looks like it hurts a lot, but right after he put it back in the socket, he got up and started walking. I think I know why he doesn't complain about the pain. He and I are trained alike, form what I can tell, and I got beat if I cried, so now I only cry when - better not write that. It could be very bad if somebody read this. So, I'll just say this: my mom always told me that real men don't cry! Well, Deathsycthe will need tending to - I don't like people touching my gundam. Ja ne! (Waves at the inanimate object) 


	5. Duo's Book Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Warnings: Duo POV, may become yaoi, all up to you readers out there.  
  
Disclaimer: If you wanna see one, look at the past chapters.  
  
Jeez, Heero Yuy is SO annoying! UGH! Okay, I saved him and his gundam, plus I offered to help fix his gundam and you wanna know what he did? He STOLE Deathscythe's parts, the traitor! Ah! It's so cool that he fixed his gundam in only one night, but it's really mean of him to steal my gundams parts! He's a worse thief than I once was, and I was pretty bad! Ya know, we would have given him the parts that he needed to fix his gundam if he asked. But nooo! He had to be sneaky and steal the parts! He ripped me off, and I was nice to him! Well, better be going. Though it only takes wonder one night to steal parts and fix his gundam, it's gonna take me at least a week! ~Duo Maxwell AKA Shinigami  
  
Well, 5 down, 45 more to go! JK! I don't know how long this is gonna be, but, well, I hope you people like it! Right now I'm working on something for St. Patrick's day. Hopefully it's as funny as I intend it to be.so, yeah. Ja ne! 


	6. Duos Book Chapter 5: More Problems

Chapter 5  
  
Warnings: Duo POV, may become yaoi, all up to you readers out there. Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Gundam Wing. If u file a lawsuit, and win, all that u will get is some gum and pocket lint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great! More problems for us out in space who want peace! OZ went and decided to take Vice Foreign Minister Darlian out of the picture. Man! Why do they always go and blow up the goodguys?!? All that we want is peace, and maybe a bit of independence, is that so much to ask for? It turns out that his daughter is not actually his daughter, she is actually Relena Peacecraft of the Sank Kingdom. I wonder what will happen now that she knows? Some think that we killed him, but it's not true. They think we wanna start a war! All that we want is peace! It's no fair! On a lighter note, I was able to take time and actually look at the stars tonight, something that I rarely do. I found my favorite star, as well. I made sure that I always knew where it was, because I consider it something of a good luck charm. I bet that you are wondering which star it is. I'll tell you: it's Betelgeuse. I don't know why, I always just liked it for some odd strange reason. I also looked at the moon, and realized how lucky people on earth are, to have the moon so far away. It's just to close to look at from the colony, it's to big and shiny, but it's beautiful from earth.  
  
Well, Deathscythe is ready to go, and I'm going to leave soon, so, Ja ne!  
  
~Duo Maxwell 


	7. Duo's Book Chapter 6

Still don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
PLEASE review. Flames welcome to keep me warm.  
Chapter 6  
  
I met Heero Yuy again today on a shuttle. I was really surprised, but he remembered my name. I couldn't wait until this mission was over! Ah! We were going to destroy a shuttle with a bunch of OZ guys in it. After we got rid of them, I can go back to space. We got there and began to fight, soon realizing that there were way more suits then anticipated, so we brought out our thermal weapons. Only we made a grave mistake! See, OZ put the most important peace people in an OZ shuttle, so we thought that they were the bad guys, and Heero realized a bit too late that it was a case of mistaken shuttles, and he just killed Marshal Noventa. But just before that two new suits showed up! One fired missiles and bullets at us but another said to "cut it out". Then, to make things worse, a third showed up and showed us our mistake! It was awful! He totally was a know-it-all and really surprised us by letting us know what OZ planned and we were playing right into their hands! I was so mad! I'm going to be on the Earth much longer than I wanted, though I have more time to contemplate the stranger. But that's not the point! I wanna go home! ( even though I don't really have one.) I'd better go report. 


	8. Duo's Book Chapter 7

Still don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
PLEASE review. Flames welcome to keep me warm.  
  
Chapter 7 Well, now 2 of the 3 new pilots that showed up are going after Treize Kushrenada. Well while the rest of us were there, the idiots decided to decimate the New Edwards base, and Heero wouldn't protect himself. Someone who knew him asked him to deactivate the missiles. I thought that he was running away, but he went to try and help. Well he managed to stop it and show off, and we actually trusted him, even when we had a 10% success rate. We lived, but Heero was left in a bad way. Well, Trowa and Wufei, as I understand they are called, were able to find and attack the ships with Treize. They were able to do everything but kill Treize. He and Wufei had a rapier duel, and he lost and got really depressed and disappeared for a while. He kept talking about justice, weak people, and women, I don't know, I just know that he's really weird. I can't say much for the other two, but the one named Quatre seems nice. Trowa is just plain mean I swear! Then Wufei jumped into the sea. It's sad, I swear. 


	9. Duo's Book Chapter 8

Still don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
PLEASE review. Flames welcome to keep me warm.  
  
Chapter 8 Well, I ended up at the same school as Heero. We played on the basketball team and won, but he didn't even notice the cheering fans! I was really confused. Who doesn't love the adoring fans? Him, I guess! After the game, I found him looking at the ocean. I told him to act normal instead of secretive and he told me that I stick out! The nerve! I act normal. I hope anyways. He tries to hide his emotions, but I can read it in his eyes. It's funny, the girl he is trying to kill is following him, trying to talk to him. I had a race with Heero over destroying a base, seeing as we're at the same school and all. I got there first and had a headstart but he showed up soon enough. We had some fun slashing up all of those mobile suits. good outlet for anger and pressure, if you ask me. Moving on, he hit the key point on the base and blew it up winning. it's not fair, I was there first! My point is , after we destroyed the base, he became even more stoic and silent, really. Well got to get to class, see ya later! 


End file.
